


それから私はいつもあなたと一緒にいます

by starbird_jinnobi482



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Japanese
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird_jinnobi482/pseuds/starbird_jinnobi482





	

それはMaster Qui-Gon JinnとPadawan Obi-Wan Kenobiの四半期で夜間でした。

オビ=ワンは、その夜は自分自身ではなく心配していたようでした。 Qui-Gonは混乱していた。

"パダワン？"

オビ=ワンは彼を見た。  
"はいマスター？"

「あなたに何か気になることがありますか？あなたはそれほどではありません。心配しているようです。」

\- 心配しない？私は心配です.-彼は自分自身に考えました。  
"何もない。"

"本当に？"

明日、ナブーの使命について悪い気持ちになる」

「オビは大丈夫だよ、感情は合格し、今すぐ眠れよう。物事を心配しないで、全てがうまくいく。

Qui-Gonは彼のパダワンをベッドに押し込んだ。 "おやすみ。"

オビ=ワンは眠った。

〜次の朝：〜

2人は船に向かっていた。今日彼らはナブーが貿易連盟との対立を解決するために出発していた。

"マスター？"

"はいパダワン？"

「昨晩、私はビジョンを持っていましたが、私たちが船に乗ったときにそれについて話すことはできますか？」

「はい、できます、パダワンの鉱山。それはあなたが持っていた「悪い気持ち」ですか？

オビ=ワンは言葉を言う必要はなかった。 Qui-Gonは答えが「はい」であることを知っていました。

私たちの2人は船に乗り込み、より新鮮なベッドやその他のもののようなものがどこにあるかを知らされました。

彼らは話す準備ができました。  
「準備はできましたか？

Qui-Gonは彼の頭をうなずいた。彼は親愛なるパダンを怒らせるために何が起こったのか疑問に思いました。

「このザブラクがあった、彼はナブーにいた...」

クラッシュはレーザーシールドの後ろに青色の赤色と緑色のセーバーを出しました。オビ=ワンは何かが間違っていると感じていた、フォースは警告を言っていた...

「オビ=ワン？

オビ=ワンはしばらく石積みされた。  
Qui-Gonはビジョンに何があったのかを正確に知っていました。彼は一息つく。

「オビ=ワン、力は常に未来を動かしている」フォーカス、私は今死んでいない、今ここに生きている。

「しかし、フォースが、もし私たちが何をしていても、これが起こると私に言っていたらどうでしょう？

"それから私はいつもあなたと一緒にいます。"

オビ=ワンは地面を見た。  
"さて、マスター、あなたが言うことは何でも。"

オビ=ワンは目を開いた。何も大丈夫だった。彼は主人の葬儀にいた。ザブラクは彼らと戦った。クゴンは死んでいた。力は正しかった。

それから彼は親愛なる主人が語った言葉を聞いた。

はい、彼の心の中で、Qui-Gonはいつも、そして永遠に彼と一緒にいました。


End file.
